


Lost In Japan

by siriuslymooned



Series: Present Day Roger [2]
Category: Queen (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, Smut, Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: Musician!Reader is on tour with Shawn Mendes and Present Day Roger is a bit insecure about it.





	1. On Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I saw roger followed shawn mendes on insta so can i have 2018 roger being jealous of shawns relationship with young reader? Thanks

So maybe you’re a musician on tour with Shawn or like you’re opening for him and Roger’s really excited for you…

You were always off with him. First rehearsals and now around the world.

He had notifications on for your instagram but you rarely posted. And then one day you did post.

Roger was quick to check and his heart sank when he saw a selfie of the two of you, Shawn kissing your cheek.

_@/yourusername: forever lost in japan and loving every second xx_

He was quick to Shawn’s account and saw his feed was filled with pictures and videos from tour, some including you.

Roger clicked on the most recent video.

_@/shawnmendes: bts having the time of our lives ❤_

The video was of you and Shawn doing the Dirty Dancing lift. After, he set you down and wrapped his arms around you.

The comments were filled with people talking about how cute they were, how they should date, asking if they were dating and then a comment that made Roger angry.

She should just dump that old guy and date Shawn. Obviously he makes her much happier.

Roger went back to your instagram account and clicked unfollow. He didn’t wanna see any of it anymore.


	2. Mine

“Dude, your boyfriend just followed me on Instagram.”

“Funny. He unfollowed me a few weeks ago.”

It had been a very strange few weeks. Tour had started with a bang, the highlight of course being the Japan shows. It had always been your dream to go.

Being on tour with Shawn had been such a treat. You were seeing the world, performing music you love, and Shawn was so cool. Becoming friends while on tour made it all the better.

But Japan also seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back. You’d posted a rather cheeky selfie of you and Shawn and the fans went crazy. It wasn’t really shocking that people got a little ship crazy. And then Shawn posted that video of the two of you doing the Dirty Dancing lift.

Now that made fans crazy.

It didn’t shock you that people were shipping you and Shawn but you didn’t take it seriously. You had a man back home that you loved and loves you, plus was in the music business so he got how crazy fans could get.

“Damn, any idea why?”

You didn’t wanna believe that Roger was jealous or worse, that he may think you’re cheating. And yet…

He wasn’t answering- your calls, returning messages- even in the busiest moments, Roger always got at least a lazy hello I miss you text.

“Who knows? He isn’t talking to me and no one is answering messages.”

Shawn let out a chuckle and threw an arm around your shoulders, “Hate to break it to you but he sounds jealous. And well, who could blame him? I’m a snack-”

You giggle at the statement.

“Look, we’re in London the day after tomorrow. You can knock some sense into him then. But until then,” his hand moves from your shoulders to your hand, “let’s go rock this show.”

~

Once in England, you and Shawn had a couple of days off and you were more than excited to sleep in your own bed for a couple nights. It had been so long, you weren’t surprised at all that their were butterflies in your stomach.

Unlocking the door and walking in, your heart sank. The place was trashed. At first, you thought you were robbed. Looking around, you found that nothing seemed to be stolen.

You walked into the bedroom and found Roger sound asleep in bed. Your fear morphed into confusion and anger.

You flipped on the light and he flinched at the sudden brightness. He turned over and looked at you.

“What are you doing here?” His voice was raspier than usual.

“I live here, idiot. Why does it look like a natural disaster hit the living room?”

He let out a sigh. You both knew what had happened, that he caused it.

Roger was known for having a sassy attitude and a well documented temper. You’d read and heard the stories but he’d sworn that he was past that, that he was different now… And since you’d never seen the temper in action, you believed him.

“Are you coming to the show Friday?” You didn’t really know what else to say to him.

He just scoffed, “Not really interested in watching you and your little boyfriend rub it in my face.”

“What?!”

He shook his head, “Did I fucking stutter?” He let out a sigh, “Just go. I’m not in the mood to have my head messed with anymore.”

Shocked, you were shocked. Heart breaking and tears leaking. In only a few moments, he’d shaken you and didn’t have the strength to fight anymore.

“Fine. If that’s what you want.” And you left, slamming the door behind you.

~

Rehearsal hasn’t gone too well. You were all in your head. After your fight with Roger… Nothing felt right anymore. You had done nothing wrong and yet you still felt guilty.

It wasn’t fair.

Shawn had tried a few times to cheer you up. With food, with dancing- well him dancing around you more than with you- and with glitter.

“Okay, what’s one sure thing that will put a smile on your face?”

You look over to the drum kit onstage. Exhaling, you get to your feet and walk over, sitting down behind them. Picking up a pair of sticks, you start playing away.

It started off soft, well as soft as playing drums could be. But then it grew. Before long, you were pounding away, loudly. You couldn’t stop, it was like you were possessed.

Giving one final pound, you threw the sticks from you and let out a scream. Looking down at your hands, you see they’re bleeding. It makes you start laughing- and then notice Shawn running to your side.

“You good?”

You’re laughing so hard, you’re crying and rolling on the floor. The past few weeks of emotions just pouring out of you.

When you calmed, Shawn helped you to your feet and to the medic.

“What happened?” The nurse asked.

Shawn chuckled, “She went medieval on the drums. It was AWESOME.”

You start laughing again as your hands are bandaged up. The two of you head back to then stage area and finish up rehearsals.

Shawn took a video of you while you were banging away on the drums on your phone. Smiling at it, you throw it up onto Instagram.

_@/yourusername: beautiful rage ❤_

~

_From Ruf: Getting him to the show, don’t worry_

It was a little reassuring but you wanted to scream back for him not to come. But you knew that you’d regret that later.

And that night’s show was so emotionally charged show and you’d never felt so drained after a show before.

You were glad the meet and greets with fans were before the show because now all you wanted was to get back to the hotel and crash. There were still a couple hours before you could leave, so you headed to your dressing room to change.

There was a knock on the door and, now that you were sitting comfortably in sweats, you opened the door. Rufus was standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

“Hey!” You brought him into a tight hug.

He chuckled, “These are for you, courtesy of an old man who’s too embarrassed to face you.”

You smile and take the flowers.

“He was at the show but dipped right after. He feels-”

You hold up a hand to stop him, “I love you for coming to the show but don’t apologize for him. That’s not your job.”

Rufus nodded, “I know but I see how happy he is with you and how happy you are together.”

You cup his cheek, “You are a wonderful son.”

He mimed puking and it made you giggle. After chatting a little while longer, Rufus left but not before you told him to relay the message that you were coming home for the night.

~

You felt yourself flinch as you opened the front door. The last time you’d walked in, it looked like an absolute nightmare. So when you saw that everything was cleaned up and put back to it’s place, aside from a few nicks in the floor, you were genuinely surprised.

“Hello?” You called out.

There was movement that came from the living room. Roger had stood to his feet, his head down and ready for you to yell- which you were all ready for. But seeing him again, it was enough to melt your heart. You went to him, throwing your arms around his neck and pulling him close.

His lips pressed against yours, so intensely. He held onto so tightly, afraid that if he didn’t, you’d slip right out and leave. That’s all he’s ever been afraid of- losing you.

He pulled back, tears streaming down his face, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

You shake your head and press your lips against each cheek.

“I was just so afraid that you’d finally realized you were too good for me.”

Your forehead leans against his and you tighten your grip on him. He walks you both over to the sofa and sits down before pulling you into his lap. Your fingers stroke his face and across his beard. This wonderful man that had shown you nothing but love and yet felt like he didn’t deserve yours.

“Listen to me,” You take his face in his hands, “there is no one else- no one else that I’d rather be with. There is no one I’d rather share my life with. There is no one I’d rather love. You’ve got my heart and I don’t want it back.”

He presses his lips against yours again, this time gentler than last time.

~

A few days later, you were back on the road with Shawn and things with Roger were back to normal. He still felt he didn’t deserve you but you assured him that he was the man you wanted. And, even though you were very private with your personal life, you decided to post a cheeky selfie of the two of you kissing.

_@/yourusername: Mine. ❤_


	3. Met Gala

With each flashing bulb of the press and paparazzi, you felt your stomach grow tighter and tigher. You thought the worst of it had happened leaving the hotel and climbing into the car, Shawn close behind you.

The drive over, you held your arm over your face and groaned, “Is it always like that?”

Shawn chuckled thinking you were joking but when you looked at him he just shrugged, “They are with me at least. Plus I don’t think it helps that we’ve bee shipped.”

You groan again, leaning your head back against the car, “This is just what I need.”

Being on the carpet seemed to make her feel considerably worse. Shawn noticed her shaking and rubbed his hand up and down your back, bringing you out of your thoughts a bit. He noticed you looking at him and winked at you.

You whisper him a thank you and try not to think to much about anything happening other than the event you were at. Putting on a fake happy face, the two of you walked hand in hand, when he wasn’t moving behind you- so he wouldn’t mistakenly step on your dress, doing a few interviews here and there. Though you weren’t able to really breathe until you were finally inside MoMa.

Pulling you aside, Shawn turned to look at you and put his hands on your shoulders, “I’ve got you okay? You have nothing to worry about.” His reassuring words made you smile. His hands slid down your arms and taking your hands in his, “You look beautiful.”

His words made you blush.

It was the first moment, in months, that you’d felt any genuine happiness. You and Roger had separated a while ago. You really believed that the two of you could move past his insecurity and intense jealousy. Anytime you were seen out with anyone your age, it set him off. He’d lash out, screaming about not being good enough for you and how he was an idiot for thinking the relationship could work.

And maybe running off to Shawn was a way to get back at him. You were hurt and angry and Shawn was a nice enough friend to take you in under his wig. He was also really good at cheering you up. He was just this incredibly kind and selfless human being, always singing.

You’d moped around for some time but he finally got you to go out and went to a karaoke bar. After a few drinks, the two of you belted out One Direction songs and danced the night away. The fun night being very reparative to your spirit.

The Met Gala had come up and Shawn asked you to accompany him. You accepted the invitation, always wanting to figure out what the big deal of the event was. Spoiler alert, it’s basically a fashion show of rich people who donate a bunch of money in order to preserve the costume institute or something… the fun part was the red carpet and the somewhat frowned upon sub-parties that went on in the bathrooms.

While sitting at your table, barely touching the food in front of you, soft music was playing. Shawn touched your hand and you turned to look at him, “Dance with me?”

Smiling you answer, “Of course.”

The two of you stand and move to the dance floor area, your arms wrapping around his neck and his hands resting on your waist. The two of you swayed back and forth and he smiled at you. It sent a wash of warmth over you, tugging on your heart and making your knees weak.

“That’s dangerous, you know, smiling at me like that.”

Shawn chuckles, “Is that so?”

You smile at him and nod. He knew he was gorgeous and had an effect on people, and lately, he’d been having an effect on you. For the rest of the night he kept close to your side, often his hand holding yours with fingers laced together. His thumb rubbed against your hand absent mindedly. As the night went on, your guilt eased a bit, realizing that you had no reason to be. You didn’t belong to anyone, you didn’t have anything to hide or anyone that needed any kind of convincing.

It was an interesting though but you were comforted by the fact that, when the pictures of the night would be published, you wouldn’t have to try and convince anyone of anything. You were having fun with a friend and nothing else mattered. It was light. You were happy.


End file.
